A Little Warning
by RayneSummer
Summary: Bobby tries to get Garth ready to meet the Winchesters, while Jody listens in amusement. Tag to 7x08


**Title: **A Little Warning

**Summary: **Bobby tries to get Garth ready to work with the Winchesters, while Sheriff Jody listens in amusement. Talking about the brothers makes them both think how the two deserve more than what the world gives them; it helps that Garth remains optimistic - maybe there's some hope for the future of the world, after all

**Tag: **to 7.08 Season Seven Time for a Wedding

**Characters: **Bobby, Jody, Garth

**Notes: **This idea just wanted to be written tonight. It's meant to be humorous but it IS Supernatural so it kind of ends on a sad note anyways. Also I've never written Garth before, so hope it is okay. And idk why Jody is there but she's just awesome okay. Okay. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bobby sat down opposite Garth with a mug of coffee and stared intently at him for a second.<p>

Jody, who was sitting on the couch reading a book, glanced up at the silence and blinked at the two men sitting staring at the table.

Silently, the Sheriff and the hunter waited for Bobby to start talking.

"Now listen up, idjit," he started, fixing the young hunter with a steely glare. "You realise this is only for the case. You are not taking Sam's place. Don't even think about trying to work with Dean in any other way than huntin' this demon."

Garth nodded as if he understood.

"But, if Sam's married, then what's Dean gonna do after this?" he asked.

Jody raised an eyebrow. Sam... married? Huh. She felt like she needed to keep up with these boys more.

"I don't know what THAT'S about, but it ain't real," Bobby replied firmly. "If Sam was gonna marry, it wouldn't be this damn girl, and he wouldn't just run off and do it."

Both Jody and Garth nodded thoughtfully this time.

"That being said," the old hunter continued, "here's a little warning."

Patiently, both Sheriff and hunter waited.

"Dean might bitch about this whole thing, and Sam, and this Becky, to you. Probably not, because he doesn't even know you. But if he does, then do not join in or agree. He will get his brother back and he will remember what you said, and he WILL hold it against you."

"Can I joke about things?"

Bobby glared at Garth. "No. Dean doesn't take lightly to jokes involving his brother bein' influenced to do things, even if they seem harmless."

Garth nodded calmly, and Jody silently agreed in that statement as she leaned forward a little to listen to more. She really liked hearing about the Winchesters.

"Now, for the rules."

The young hunter sat up a little straighter and Jody cocked her head in interest. She was pretty sure she already knew the ground rules, but an update couldn't hurt.

Bobby took a sip from his mug and then thumped it back down on the table and again fixed Garth with his steely look.

"Don't try to look after Dean. The Winchesters don't do care with anyone else apart from themselves. Don't threaten Sam. Don't even THINK about threatening Sam in any way at all. And, if you like seeing out of both eyes, don't threaten Dean when Sam is listening."

Jody nodded with a slight smile. Oh yes, she knew those rules, without being told the first time SHE saw the Winchesters.

Taking all this in, Garth clarified some questions of his own while Jody listened in amusement.

"Will they really die for each other?"

"Yes. Always. Don't get in the way."

"What if something bad happens to Dean? Can I help him then?"

"Unless he's told you to or he's in danger, no, don't try to help. Ring me or Sam immediately." Bobby fixed Garth with a glare to drill the order into him.

"Did they really stop the apocalypse?"

"Yes. Don't mention it to Dean."

"Did Sam really not have a soul for a while?"

"Don't even want to know where you heard that from, but yes. Don't mention that to Dean either."

"Isn't Sam crazy with the devil or something? Should I be wary around him? Because I had a cousin who came back from the war once and-"

"Yes but no, and definitely not," Bobby cut him off with yet another glare. "Don't even think about bein' anythin' other than civil around Sam while Dean's there or not. If Dean don't kick your ass for it, I will."

Garth shrugged and asked, "so, what should I expect?"

This time, Jody answered for the young hunter.

"Two boys that care about each other more than the world, heaven or hell, and are seamlessly in time with one another. Don't get in their way, don't try to get into their hunt, and definitely don't hurt either of them. You'll have more than hell to answer to."

Both hunters sitting at the table turned to look at the Sheriff. Bobby's expression was one of half surprise, but appreciation. Although Jody had only met the Winchesters a few times, she already could see the pure bond they had.

Garth smiled. "So, these really are the Winchester legends?"

"Yes," Bobby replied firmly, not missing a beat. "And, dammit, those boys deserve more than what the world gives them."

Jody nodded silently in agreement. Sam and Dean were worth a lot more than what some people thought of them. They were heroes.

And so the Sheriff went back to her book, half listening as the eager young hunter continued asking amusing questions to the experienced Winchester's surrogate father.

"Have they died?"

"Yes. A few times," Bobby answered truthfully with a sigh.

Garth frowned a little, wondering if that was a trick statement.

"Huh. How are they still alive?"

At that, Bobby sighed and got up, putting his mug in the sink.

"Who knows, kid," he replied, and walked away, leaving the confused young man trying to work out the 'legend' of the Winchesters.

"Damn straight they're heroes," Bobby added under his breath as he walked into the only other room in the cabin. "And damn straight they deserve more than the goddamn world gives them."

Still, while there were optimistic young hunters like Garth around, maybe there was more hope than they all thought for the future life.

Bobby decided not to tell Garth, but the kid made him smile. And that was worth the world these days, too.


End file.
